


Мастер маркетинга

by Swanheart69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69
Summary: Вдохновлено двумя заявками:1). Милые мои, юмора про Камекону душа просит! Что угодно: он работает на пять-ноль под смешным прикрытием, или втравливает их в свою очередную аферу, да хоть печеньки с их лицами печет2). Камекона затеял очередной малый бизнес - гей-бар. И просит друзей на открытии "для разогрева" поизображать влюблённые парочки. Пары любые - от классического МакДенно до упоротого Чин Хо/Макс





	

— Нет.

— Но вам лишь нужно...

— Нет.

Нахмурившись, Камекона перевел взгляд с недовольного Дэнни на еле сдерживающего смех Стива.

— Он сегодня не в духе, да?

— Прости, Камекона, — пожал плечами Стив.

— Вам даже не нужно целоваться, просто...

— Просто влезть в палатки невероятных размеров, — перебил его Дэнни, — которые ты по собственному глубокому заблуждению продолжаешь почему-то называть футболками, и обняться, чтобы... Напомни, почему тебе пришла в голову эта блестящая идея?

— Мне нужен снимок для флаеров. Хочу, чтобы мой креветочный трейлер попал в список заведений "гей-френдли". Это хорошо для бизнеса, брат.

— Хорошо для бизнеса, он говорит, — всплеснул руками Дэнни. — Во-первых, "гей-френдли" относится больше к отелям или, я не знаю, кафе. Твой же фургон стоит на улице! Какая тебе разница от кого принимать деньги? В этом нет никакого смысла!

— Да, но клиенты...

— Во-вторых, палатка. Я не собираюсь одевать палатку на себя. Их берут в поход, чтобы потом в них спать. А я, замечу, ненавижу походы и все, что с ними связано! К тому же, палатки не должны рекламировать креветки!

— Футболка, — Камекона специально сделал пауза, давая понять, что он думает о "палаточных" обвинениях, — футболка будет только одна, и она достаточно большая, чтобы вы оба в нее влезли. Горловина широкая, достаточно для двух голов, вы обниметесь... Даже не будет видно, куда вы пристроите свои руки. Неужели это сложно сделать?

Дэнни тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Стива.

— Мог бы и поддержать знаешь ли, а не стоять и тупо ржать.

— Просто рад тому, что во всей это ситуации тебя смущает только размеры футболки, Дэнно, — Стив взял у Камеконы футболку и, недолго думая, надел.

— Скажи, если нужно вызвать спасателей, — заметил Дэнни, — мало ли, утонешь в складках.

— Обойдусь искусственным дыханием. Надеюсь, ты не разучился его делать.

Дэнни уже было открыл рот, чтобы поведать Стиву, насколько глупо тот выглядит, но на секунду в глазах потемнело, его прижали к чему-то теплому и подозрительно знакомо пахнущему.

— Какого черта, Макгаррет?! Ты все-таки засунул меня в эту чертову палатку! — возглас явно не возымел своего действия, поскольку нос Дэнни оказался буквально прижатым к кое-чьей ключице.

— Я с тобой полностью согласен, — как можно более серьезным тоном произнес Стив, обхватывая его руками. — Она и вправду слишком большая. В ней даже как-то одиноко. Так что смирись, дружище, тебя взяли в плен.

— Какое счастье, — пробурчал Дэнни.

Их озарила вспышка, последовал характерный клацающий звук. Выругавшись себе под нос, Дэнни с трудом, но все же вылез из футболки. Стив пытался его поймать, но ничего не вышло. Дэнни с трудом пригладил рукой волосы, бросая возмущенные взгляды то на Стива, то на Камекону, но больше всего — на Коно, которая держала в руках фотоаппарат.

— Не волнуйся, Дэнни, — ехидно сказала она. — Это исключительно для нашего семейного альбома.

— А у нас он разве есть?

— Теперь точно будет, — улыбка Коно стала еще шире. — Итак, фотография с объятиями есть, как насчет поцелуя?

Возразить ему даже и не дали. Стив с особым смаком поцеловал его в щеку — по мнению Дэнни, скорее клюнул своим большим носом ему куда-то в скулу. Но Коно оказалась довольна и этим.

Снова вспышка. Клац.

— Вся эта дружба и, — Дэнни потер рукой щеку, посматривая в сторону Стива, — брак построены на насилии над личностью, чтоб вы знали.

— И я тебя люблю, Дэнно, — подмигнул ему в ответ Стив.

Камекона грустно вздохнул, но, увидев, собравшуюся рядом с ними толпу, не отрывающую взгляды от его друзей, подумал, что и это будет на пользу бизнесу.


End file.
